Naturel
by RedChi-San
Summary: Kyoka Jiro se morfondait dans son lit, une seule question toujours présente dans son esprit. Mais comment... Comment elle avait fait? Pourquoi? Quand? Quand était-elle tombée amoureuse de ce type? /Spoil jusqu'au festival culturel/ BakuKyo / Mise en complete, mais peut avoir une suite.
1. Naturel

**Note : Parce que je n'ai trouvé que CINQ o.s. sur eux. Dont un en indonésien. Quatre en anglais. Alors qu'à mes yeux, vu comment les petits indices laissés ici et là, c'est peut-être un futur couple canon. S'il vous plait, dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule qui y croit!**

Plus sérieusement, en relisant My Hero Academia, et en lisant les derniers scans, j'ai eu comme une intuition. Un radar de futur couple canon c'est mit en marche. Oui bon, Kyoka irait tout aussi bien avec Denki mais... Le chapitre 171 quoi! Et le festival en tant que tel! Et ce qui c'est passé durant les derniers chapitres! Oui je suis fan hardcore de yaoi, du Kiribaku et du KatsuDeku, dans tous les sens mais... J'y crois en ce ship!

En espérant peut-être pas vous convaincre, mais au moins vous faire apprécier cet O.S...

Ah, et spoiler alert, je suis aller jusqu'au festival culturel, mais pas jusqu'aux derniers chapitres. Si vous ne suivez que l'anime, ben... Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Allez lire au moins le chapitre 171, pour comprendre un peu?

Big up à Puppy Biscuit des Tenebres, si tu passe dans le coin. C'est pas possible, à chaque fois que je te parle l'inspiration me prend et je ponds un O.S. dans les 48 heures qui suis! xD T'es magique, gros bisou!

* * *

Quand est-ce que ça avait commencer? C'était une vraie question, et elle voulait une vraie réponse. Sérieusement, quand est-ce que elle, Kyoka Jiro, avait commencer à… Aimer ce type? Pouvait-elle prétendre que c'était tout récent? Non, pas tellement… Bien que les événements récents ont beaucoup contribué à sa situation actuelle avec lui… Ça ne voulait pour autant pas dire que tout était partit de là.

Non, du moins de son côté, c'était un peu plus lointain. Pas tant, quelques semaines… Presque trois mois. En fait, sans doute depuis le début de la cohabitation de la classe A à leur résidence scolaire… Peut-être même depuis le camps d'entrainement! Mais pas avant, ça elle en était certaine.

Avant le camps d'entrainement, elle ne le connaissait pas tellement. Kyoka savait juste vaguement qu'il était le taré le plus énervant de la classe, et qu'il avait un sacré mauvais caractère. Il gueulait à qui voulait (ou pas) entendre qu'il allait devenir le prochain numéro un et qu'ils n'étaient tous que des personnages secondaires dans sa vie. Un abruti à l'égo bien trop grand, selon elle. Puis elle avait appris qu'il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de la classe, dans le top 3 même, pour la théorie, et le meilleur dans la pratique (sauf du côté travail en équipe, où il était plutôt en dessous de la moyenne…).

Ensuite, ce foutu camps d'été. Infernal, les premiers jours. Traverser cette mille fois damnée forêt en tentant de suivre le rythme de ceux devant. Survivre à l'entrainement infernal imposé par Aizawa-sensei. Apprendre quelques petites anecdotes sur ses camarades, notamment sur un certain grognon notoire qui savait bien cuisiner. L'attaque, encore une fois, des vilains. Qui c'est fini par son propre coma et l'enlèvement d'un des élèves.

Qui finalement a été sauvé par d'autres élèves. Apprendre que tout ça avait eu lieu pendant qu'elle était tranquillement chez elle l'avait foutu un cafard pas possible. C'est là que ça avait commencer à changer.

Oui, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore comprit au fond, elle n'arrivait juste pas à croire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Katsuki Bakugo.

Au début, ce n'était pourtant rien de ça! Elle était juste un peu intriguée. Quand il était rentré un soir avec Midoriya à la résidence, tous les deux couverts de blessures, avec l'annonce d'Aizawa-sensei qu'ils étaient temporairement exclu des cours, elle fut complètement perdue. Certes, ces deux-là ce connaissaient depuis pratiquement avant le CP, de ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Mais ne pas s'entendre au point de se battre et se assigner à résidence?

Elle avait fini par prendre à part Kirishima, un soir et lui demander si tout se passait bien entre ces deux-là. Le rouquin l'avait regardé avec surprise, avant de se mettre à sourire joyeusement :

-T'es inquiète pour eux, c'est trop mignon!

Elle avait rougit, planter une de ses prises jack sur le front du garçon qui se marrait de sa tête (il n'avait pratiquement pas été blessé, ayant également activé son alter juste à temps, et elle savait qu'il allait le faire de toute façon) et était repartie sans attendre de réponses. Elle avait vaguement entendu Kirishima l'appeler en s'excusant, mais elle avait juste agiter la main pour lui montrer qu'elle s'en fichait maintenant, et c'était enfermer dans sa chambre pour travailler un peu ses musiques.

D'ailleurs, les trois couches d'isolant qu'elle avait fait mettre peu de temps après leur déménagement sont grandement utile, quand elle veut jouer de la musique. Certes, elle ne peut pas jouer à fond comme dans le sous-sol chez elle, mais au moins pratiquer encore ses instruments, le clavier, la base, la batterie ou la guitare.

Par la suite, tout c'était vraiment accéléré. L'entrainement pour les attaques spéciaux, l'examen pour le permis provisoire, toute la débandade pour le sauvetage d'Eri… Certes, Kyoka n'y avait pas participé, mais elle avait bien remarqué que Kirishima, Ochaco, Midoriya et Tsuyu étaient stressés par quelque chose de gros…

Puis le festival. Là où tout a vraiment changé. Pour la première fois, elle avait mis en avant son amour pour la musique, l'avait révélé à ses camarades et avait jouer devant une bonne partie de l'école. La préparation avait été longue, et surtout…

C'était elle qui avait (plus ou moins) convaincu Bakugo de jouer avec elle. Bon, pas qu'avec elle, plutôt avec le groupe. Même si le groupe se résumait à elle à ce moment-là. Mais… Les paroles qu'il avait ensuite prononcées, comme quoi qu'ils devaient le faire jusqu'au bout, et avec toute leur force, comme s'ils allaient attaquer l'école, tel un combat contre des vilains… Butter l'école avec de la musique. Ça l'avait plus motivé que jamais à le faire.

Les répétitions avaient été compliqué. Denki avait du talent certes, mais il avait encore du mal à faire des accords compliqués et rapide, même après deux-trois semaines d'entrainement intensif. Ils avaient dû renoncer à quelques musiques pour en mettre des plus simples, mais tout aussi entrainantes et populaires. Momo avait eu un peu de mal au début à passer du piano classique au synthé, mais ça ne lui avait pris qu'une petite semaine d'adaptation pour s'y faire. Tokoyami avait fait son bout de chemin un peu en solo et avait un bon sens du rythme, il avait été le premier des « débutant » à réussir à jouer sa partition correctement. Bakugo prenait beaucoup de liberté, déchainant sa frustration et sa colère dans le rythme, accélérant celui-ci. Kyoka s'occupait également du rythme, mais plus subtilement, avec la basse, et en plus devait chanter. Dès que la musique devenait incontrôlable, elle n'arrivait pas à placer correctement les paroles.

Denki l'avait deux-trois fois reproché à Bakugo, avec le soutien tranquille de Tokoyami, mais le blond les avait toujours envoyés bouler. La veille du concert cependant, quand elle, elle le lui avait demandé…

-Tu fais pas d'impro bizarre demain, hein? Sinon certaines personnes seront perdues!

Denki avait aussitôt prit la mouche, mais pour une fois elle n'avait pas enchérit pour l'embêter. Parce que Bakugo avait alors fait un geste et dit un truc qui l'avait profondément choqué sur le coup.

Il avait subtilement haussé les épaules, avant de marmonner, en tournant le regard ailleurs :

-Te plante pas alors.

… Est-ce que… D'une certaine manière… Bakugo avait dit… Ok? Il avait… Accepté. Sans gueuler, sans insulte, sans protestation.

Et le lendemain matin, quand le concert avait commencé (légèrement en stress à cause du retard de Midoriya qui était partit chercher une simple corde et quelques courses mais qui avait pris presque deux heures pour le faire!) ça avait été… Complètement exaltant.

Incroyable, même. Les paroles de Bakugo lui était revenu en tête, et avait chassé le peu de stress qui restait en elle alors qu'elle saluait le public avec énergie. Buter l'école avec de la musique! Tout le monde c'était donné à fond, les danseurs, ceux qui gérait les effets spéciaux pour mettre l'ambiance, et le groupe qui était au cœur du spectacle. Pas une fois elle avait stressée à cause du public, pas une fois elle n'avait fait de fausses notes, sa plus grande hantise… Plusieurs fois, elle avait improviser des paroles, un rythme de basse, ou même carrément une chanson au pif, et chaque fois qu'elle commençait à s'égarer, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte au début, les battements en tempo de la batterie la ramenait toujours sur terre.

Kyoka avait néanmoins entendu le commentaire de Bakugo derrière elle « Tu ne suis même pas ton propre conseil, hein?! » et sans trop savoir d'où ça venait, elle avait fait un mouvement de tête pour le regarder, sourit de toute ses dents et envoyer un clin d'œil au batteur avant de refaire face au public. Le rythme des percussions avaient alors accélérés, et elle avait suivi la cadence avec les trois autres membres du groupe, tout en riant intérieurement. Actuellement… C'était comme si elle vivait dans un rêve. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné son petit rêve d'enfance de devenir musicienne, pour se consacré à sa vocation première, d'être une héroïne, mais au fond d'elle… Kyoka avait toujours continuer de rêvasser sur la musique. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait emmené tout son matos musical avec elle à la résidence! Elle c'était vraiment amusée durant ce concert, et même après, elle était restée fébrile pendant des heures.

Par après, la classe 1-A c'était un peu plus calmé, les cours avaient repris, la petite Eri leur rendait visite tous les soirs après les cours et sa candeur faisait plaisir à voir. Elle était toujours accompagnée de Togata-sempai, qui veillait sur elle avec autant de zèle qu'un garde du corps, et Midoriya ne la quittait jamais durant ces moments.

Et puis, petit à petit, Kyoka c'était mêlée avec les autres élèves. Notamment Denki, qu'elle adorait charrier à tout moment, et ses amies proches, Momo et Mina, et surtout sa meilleure amie, Toru. Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, mais avec la fille invisible, elles s'entendaient si bien qu'elles juraient parfois qu'elles étaient des sortes de sœurs jumelles cosmiques. Kyoka passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle, mais aussi avec Momo et Mina.

Enfin, jusqu'à il y a trois semaines.

Ça avait commencé subtilement. Kirishima avait simplement entrainé une bonne partie de la classe dans une sortie sympa un samedi après-midi, avec la permission des profs d'aller faire une balade en ville. Étant donné qu'ils avaient tous leur permit provisoire, et avaient une bonne expérience en matière d'attaque de vilains inattendue, malgré leur jeune âge, le proviseur avait accepté à la condition qu'ils restent en contact avec leur professeur et contactent l'école au moindre problème. C'était de bonne volonté, le groupe avait donc accepté sans trop protester.

Seul Midoriya, Ochaco, Tokoyami, Sato et Todoroki avaient refusés l'invitation, voulant continuer l'entrainement. En entendant leur raison, Iida, Sedo, Momo et Ojiro avaient finalement décliné la sortie à leur tour. Ne restait que Mina, Toru, Kirishima, elle-même, Denki, Mineta et Tsuyu qui venaient. Aoyama et Bakugo étaient simplement introuvables, mais pour leur camarade scintillant, il leur fut simplement avertit qu'il était malade. Quant à Bakugo, Kirishima affirma qu'il serait de la partie, bien qu'il n'en donna pas la raison.

Et en effet, samedi lorsqu'ils prirent la direction de la sortie de l'école, Bakugo attendait à l'extérieur de leur résidence et grogna son mécontentement, affirmant qu'ils étaient tous en retard. Allons bon, il n'était jamais content lui… La sortie avait été on ne peut plus simple, ils étaient d'abord partis en balade direction le centre-ville, où les filles voulaient faire un peu de shopping (surtout du lèche-vitrine surtout), et les garçons tester quelques arcades à la salle de jeu. La sortie c'était ensuite agrémenté d'une visite d'un petit parc d'attraction à proximité, où ils s'amusèrent quelques heures, avant d'aller manger un morceau dans un café non loin, et Kyoka avait alors aperçu un magasin de musique, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Mina avait tout de suite repéré son regard envieux, et avait proposer un arrêt dans ledit magasin, à son grand embarras, mais tous avaient accepté avec un grand sourire. Ils s'y étaient donc dirigé après avoir mangé leur sandwich, et avaient flânés un peu entre les rayons. Un stand avec des casques d'écoute donna envie à Kyoka de visionner un peu les dernières compiles de rock qui étaient sortis ces derniers mois, et avait donc prit un casque.

Et avait vivement sursauter quand un second casque fut pris un peu brusquement, et enfilé sur la tête de Bakugo, qui avait presque jaillit du vide à côté d'elle. Elle c'était figée sous la surprise, et après une quinzaine de secondes sans bouger, l'apprenti-héros à explosion lui avait jeté un coup d'œil agacé avant de lui lâcher d'un ton sec :

-Tu te grouille de choisir, oreille-longue?

-… J'm'appelle Kyoka Jiro. Avait-elle soupiré avant de sélectionner une piste d'un groupe rock qu'elle aimait bien.

Elle s'en souvenait très bien de ce moment-là. La musique était en fait un remix d'une de leur vieille chanson de leur premier album, mais après quelques accords, elle avait grimacé de dépit. Certes, c'était remis aux goûts du jour avec des instruments plus récents, une thématique plus fraîche et la voix du chanteur plus vieille mais… On aurait dit que toute la musique avait perdu une partie de son âme qui faisait la saveur vraie d'avant.

-Dommage, c'était mieux l'ancienne, même si ça date. Avait-elle dit en enlevant son casque.

-C'est un ancien truc remixé? Avait alors demander Bakugo.

Ce qui l'avait fait de nouveau sursauter. Il avait lui aussi enlever son casque et la regardait du coin de l'œil, une main dans la poche de sa veste. Elle avait balbutier un peu, avant de secouer la tête pour répondre :

-Une de leur toutes premières chanson en fait, c'est elle qui les a propulsés au top des classements à leurs débuts, et qui a fait une bonne partie de leur renommée. Mais c'était une mélodie faite avec deux guitares, une électrique et une acoustique. Avec celle remixé, ils ont utilisé deux guitares encore, mais une électrique et une hybride. Et je sais pas, ça tue une partie du charme de la première version… En plus le chanteur n'a plus les tons rauques d'avant.

Bakugo l'avait écouté, encore une fois sans l'interrompre ou piquer une crise d'énervement parce qu'elle parlait trop, ce qui l'avait grandement étonné. Il avait attendu qu'elle finisse, avant de faire craquer sa nuque dans un mouvement souple.

-Et y'a pas l'ancienne version là-dessus? Avait-il alors demander en montrant la console devant eux.

Kyoka avait parcouru la liste des morceaux disponibles, mais vite conclu que parce que l'ancienne version était justement une ancienne version, elle n'y figurait pas. Elle l'avait expliqué à Bakugo, qui avait pris son air « je m'en contre-fou de toute façon » et ça l'avait un peu… Déçue. Il avait eu l'air plus ou moins intéressé par ce qu'elle racontait, Kyoka aurait alors voulu bien lui faire écouter ce morceau, surtout qu'en plus il semblait apprécier la musique rock comme elle…

Elle avait alors eu l'idée de demander à ses parents de lui envoyer l'exemplaire de ce premier album qu'elle avait laissé à la maison. Ils n'avaient pas tellement protestés, elle l'avait déjà fait pour d'autre CD de toute façon et trois jours après ce samedi après-midi, elle était allée chercher Bakugo directement après les cours. Elle avait d'abord voulu lui prêter le CD pour qu'il puisse l'écouter quand ça l'arrangerait, puisqu'il passait une très grande partie de son temps à l'entrainement et aux études (pourtant il avait accepté la sortie du samedi après-midi, ça l'étonnait encore…) mais il avait refusé le prêt en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien pour l'écouter.

Et sans trop réalisé, elle lui avait proposer alors de passer dans sa chambre, qu'elle le lui ferait écouter avec son propre appareil. Il avait accepté, et c'est le soir-même après le repas en commun avec le reste de la classe, quand il se présenta à sa porte, qu'elle réalisa pleinement toute l'étendue de sa demande.

Elle avait invité un garçon dans sa chambre.

Elle avait invité Katsuki Bakugo dans sa chambre.

Bon, ça c'était quand même bien passé. Bakugo n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le décors de sa chambre, il c'était assis sur son lit et elle avait glissé le CD dans la fente de son ordinateur portable et brancher ses speakers avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise. La musique avait rempli l'espace un peu vide de leur silence à tous les deux, et Kyoka avait souri avec nostalgie en écoutant. Bakugo c'était penché en avant pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, et avait eu un regard intéressé dirigé vers l'ordinateur.

À la fin du morceau, il avait commenté :

-C'était pas du tout comme ce qu'on a joué aux autres débiles.

Le nous avait fait un petit effet dans la poitrine de Kyoka, mais à ce moment-là, elle n'y avait pas trop prêté attention.

-Normal, on a pris des musiques plus récentes et qui font bouger. Avait alors répondu l'adolescente, en décidant d'ignorer l'insulte dirigé vers le reste de l'école. Ça c'est plus du rock… Calme et de l'ancienne génération.

-T'as rien de plus… Explosif?

Kyoka avait failli sourire d'amusement, avant de mettre un autre vieux CD, d'un groupe bien plus connu, et sélectionner la cinquième piste. Lorsque les paroles avaient commencer après un solo de guitare, Bakugo avait haussé un sourcils. Et quand le refrain de TNT d'AC/DC avait résonné entre les murs, un sourire sadique et suffisant s'était étiré sur ses lèvres. Kyoka avait également rit en remarquant que le pied du garçon tapait le sol en rythme avec la batterie.

Ils avaient ainsi passé une très grande partie de la soirée à écouter de nombreux morceaux de Rock, mais aussi de Heavy Metal que Bakugo avait apprécier beaucoup, de Blues que Kyoka appréciait malgré son amour éternel pour le rock, et quelques autres CD, certain d'électronique, d'autre de Pop, bref ils avaient tournés la grande majorité de leur attention autour de la musique. Ils avaient aussi fini par parler un peu, sur des sujets légers tel que l'école ou l'entrainement prochain sur leur attaques spéciales. Ce n'était que lorsque Toru était venu frapper à sa porte en lui rappelant d'une petite voix qu'il était presque minuit qu'ils avaient réalisé tous les deux avoir largement dépassé le couvre-feu.

Bakugo était retourné à sa chambre, et elle avait rangé ses CD avant d'aller se coucher, sans plus.

Les trois semaines qui étaient ensuite passés avaient à peu près tournés pareil. Durant la journée ils étaient chacun de leur côté avec leur pote respectif, et après le repas du soir en commun avec la classe, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Kyoka ou de Bakugo, et dans un fond sonore de rock, metal ou autre sons du style, ils discutaient, travaillait leurs cours ou restaient juste silencieux tous les deux, écoutant simplement la musique. Une fois ils avaient même regarder la rediffusion sur Youtube du live d'un concert qui c'était déroulé en Amérique durant la journée.

Et hier matin, Toru qui avait fini par les surprendre deux-trois autres fois après le couvre-feu, lui avait posé la question qui lui avait fait pleinement réalisé toute l'étendue de ses sentiments actuels.

-Dit, j'veux pas être trop indiscrète mais… Toi et Bakugo-kun… Vous ne seriez pas par hasard… Ensemble?

Kyoka avait alors rétorqué qu'il n'en était rien, le visage rouge tomate, mais Toru avait fait une dernière remarque en s'excusant.

-Désolé, c'est juste que… Tu sais, quand tu le regarde à la dérobée, j'ai remarqué que t'avais ce regard… Celui de la fille amoureuse.

Depuis, ça l'a travaillait pas mal. Elle avait prétexté un mal de ventre soudain hier soir pour ne pas passer la soirée avec quiconque, que ce soit la classe, les filles ou Bakugo. Quant à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas osé poser le regard une seule fois sur le garçon explosif, de peur que son regard ne la trahisse. Bakugo n'était pas débile, il devinerait très facilement ce qui la travaillait si elle se laissait aller. Et ce soir, elle c'était une fois de plus enfermée dans sa chambre en prétextant se sentir un peu mal.

Et réfléchissait depuis. Toru avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Kyoka s'analysait elle-même, se remémorant ses pensées, ses impressions, les sentiments qui l'avait pris auprès de Bakugo ces dernières semaines. Sa confiance après ses mots, son geste familier durant le concert et leur musique s'accordant, la sortie il y a trois semaines, et toutes ses soirées passés ensemble…

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues heures de délibération avec elle-même qu'elle finit par déclarer forfait face à son propre cœur.

Et là, elle s'interrogeait sérieusement sur sa santé mentale. Depuis quand… Pourquoi… Comment avait-elle pour tomber amoureuse de Katsuki Bakugo comme ça? Quand est-ce que ça avait commencer? Pendant ces trois semaines où elle avait passé pratiquement toutes ses soirées avec lui? Ce fameux samedi après-midi, à la boutique de musique? Au concert, où ils étaient pratiquement en osmose l'un avec l'autre? Au début de leur entrainement, quand il avait lâcher ces paroles à la fois dures et vrais, qui lui avait donné la confiance de faire de ce projet de concert une réalité? Ou alors avant ça?

Par tous les dieux, qu'elle était perdue!

Un coup à sa porte la fit légèrement sursauter et elle alla aussitôt ouvrir. Sans doute Toru qui voulait reparler de ce matin, il fallait dire que Kyoka avait été un peu sèche avec son amie quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait un regard d'amoureuse…

Sauf qu'au lieu de son amie invisible, ce fut une assiette de riz sauté avec une bonne odeur de porc grillé qui apparut sous son nez. Son ventre gronda alors à ce moment-là, et elle rougit en réalisant qu'elle avait loupé l'heure du repas, trop dans ses pensées.

-Débile, sauter un repas c'est pas ton genre. Grogna la personne qui lui tendait l'assiette.

Kyoka se sentit rougir en relevant la tête, et prit presque timidement l'assiette avant de s'écarter. Bakugo entra dans la chambre, et prit une chaise pliable qu'il utilisait quand ils avaient tous les deux besoins du bureau pour s'installer à sa place habituelle, à gauche du petit bureau de Kyoka, en faisant attention à ne pas faire bouger les guitares derrière lui. Kyoka prit son ordinateur portable pour le déposer sur l'enceinte au milieu de sa chambre, et ainsi avoir de la place sur son bureau pour manger.

Le riz était excellent et le porc juste assez juteux, elle put attraper un mouchoir en papier pour s'essuyer deux-trois fois les lèvres, ayant peur qu'un filet de jus de viande coule sur son menton. Si son invité surprise resta un moment à côté d'elle, il finit par se lever, et aller sur le lit, sans un mot. Maintenant derrière elle, il tapa alors quelque chose sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Cependant, aucune musique ne joua durant tout le temps qu'elle mangea. Bizarre, ils en mettaient toujours dès le début pourtant… Elle finit son assiette, reposa sa fourchette et se tourna sur son siège pour sourire gentiment à Bakugo, qui était assis sur son lit à côté de l'enceinte. L'ordinateur était tourné vers lui et il l'observait avec son air nonchalant presque détendu qu'il prenait dès qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre ou la sienne.

-Merci de m'avoir amené une assiette, j'ai complètement zappé le repas. Fit-elle doucement.

-Me remercie pas pour un truc comme ça, oreille-longue. Grogna Bakugo en regardant ailleurs.

Elle garda néanmoins le sourire. Elle avait reconnu le goût épicé et caractéristique des plats que Bakugo préparait, ils en avaient fait les frais au camps d'entrainement après tout. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, et Kyoka se mordilla la lèvre en jouant distraitement avec l'une de ses prises jacks, quelque peu gênée par le long silence.

-Oï. Fit alors Bakugo, la faisant un peu sursauter.

-Oui?

Il était quelque peu crispé, et indiqua d'un vague geste de la main la place à côté de lui sur le lit. Est-ce qu'il… Lui demandait de s'assoir à côté de lui? Ils avaient toujours écouter leurs musiques chacun assit à des places différentes, généralement l'un sur le lit et l'autre sur une des chaises, la seule fois où ils avaient été plus ou moins proche était quand Bakugo c'était assis par terre, le dos appuyé sur le lit et elle assise sur le matelas, juste à côté de lui. Le fameux soir où ils avaient regardé la redif' du concert américain.

Elle se sentit rougir, mais s'approcha malgré tout et s'assit à une trentaine de centimètres de Bakugo. La page ouverte sur son portable affichait une vidéo de Youtube, pour le moment mise en pause. Elle était en pleine écran, la jeune fille ne pouvait donc voir le titre de celle-ci, et regarda avec interrogation le garçon à côté de lui, qui sembla hésiter quelques instants encore, avant de lâcher avec une voix presque hargneuse :

-J'suis nul pour dire des trucs comme ça, alors tu te tais et t'écoute jusqu'au bout, c'est clair?

-Heu… Ok. Fit Kyoka, plus trop certaine.

Il se pencha pour appuyer sur la barre espace, démarrant la vidéo, et elle vit alors une certaine couleur rose sur les oreilles de son invité du soir. Il… Avait les oreilles rosies… Comme s'il était… gêné?

LE Bakugo Katsuki était gêné? Ce simple fait la fit rougir à son tour, tandis que les paroles de la chanson raisonnèrent dans la chambre.

Et quand elle enregistra les paroles, elle sentit son visage, mais également l'intégralité de son corps, commencer à s'échauffer grandement. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'accéléra drastiquement à un point qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui exploser la cage thoracique.

My demons, de Starset.

 **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**  
 _Je ne peux pas arrêter ce mal qui prend le dessus_  
 **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**  
 _Il prend le contrôle et m'entraine dans le néant_  
 **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**  
 _J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne peux pas combattre ça éternellement_  
 **I know you're watching,**  
 _Je sais que tu regardes_  
 **I can feel you out there**  
 _Je peux te sentir là_

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 _Emmène-moi haut et je chanterai_  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**  
 _Oh tu fais que tout aille bien, bien, bien_  
 **'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one and the same**  
 _Nous ne faisons qu'un_  
 **Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away**  
 _Oh tu emportes toute la douleur, au loin, au loin, au loin_  
 **'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become**  
 _Sauve-moi si je deviens_  
 **My demons**  
 _Mes démons_

 **Take me over the walls below**  
 _Emmène-moi au-dessus des murs ci-dessous_  
 **Fly forever**  
 _Voler pour toujours_  
 **Don't let me go**  
 _Ne me laisse pas partir_  
 **I need a savior to heal my pain**  
 _J'ai besoin d'un sauveur pour guérir ma douleur_  
 **When I become my worst enemy**  
 _Quand je deviens mon pire ennemi_  
 **The enemy**  
 _L'ennemi_

Est-ce que par hasard… Bakugo tentait de lui transmettre un certain message? L'espoir commença à fleurir au fond de Kyoka, alors que la chanson continuait, les paroles si pleines de sens, un sens que la jeune musicienne le sentait… Reflétait bien plus que ce qu'elle savait de lui.

Les dernières notes sortirent, et par après Bakugo se pencha à nouveau pour fermer l'ordinateur portable, sans rien dire. Ils restèrent ensuite tous les deux assit côte à côte, n'osant prendre la parole en premier. Bakugo gardait sa tête tourné vers le côté où n'était pas Kyoka, son corps étant également un peu tourné, il lui tournait presque le dos. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle finit par lever son regard vers lui, elle remarqua encore une fois ses oreilles, maintenant bien rougeâtre.

Il en était presque… Mignon.

Kyoka remarqua ensuite la main crispé de Bakugo à côté d'elle. Juste entre eux, et les doigts recroquevillé sur les draps, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de la bouger… L'adolescente, les joues toujours rougies, amorça presque timidement un mouvement vers cette main. Elle hésita une dernière pincée de secondes, avant de timidement frôler du bout des doigts le dos de la main crispée.

Et vit le plus impressionnant et explosif frisson parcourir à toute vitesse le corps de Bakugo, depuis le bout de ses orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

… C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait fait ça?

Tout gêne pratiquement oublié, c'était maintenant de l'intérêt et de la curiosité qui enflait dans sa poitrine. Elle reposa une nouvelle fois sa main sur celle de Bakugo, et le frisson repartit. Elle laissa sa main en place, sans trop savoir si elle pouvait faire plus que ça, ou si le garçon au tempérament explosif… N'explose.

La main de Bakugo bougea alors sous la sienne, sauf qu'au lieu de se retirer, elle se tourna et les doigts rugueux se lièrent aux siens, plus fins. Il resserra ensuite sa prise, pas trop fort, et elle en fit de même après un instant de surprise. Kyoka remonta ses jambes sur le lit, et les entoura de son bras libre, n'osant bouger l'autre, appréciant le contact chaud de leurs mains liées.

-… Tes… Démons? Fit-elle finalement, après à nouveau quelques minutes de silence.

La main se crispa légèrement sur la sienne. Kyoka regretta, pendant un instant, d'avoir posé la question et voulu la retirer. Mais Bakugo l'en empêchant, en se tournant vers elle. Pas complètement, mais assez pour ne plus lui tourner le dos, et qu'elle puisse le voir de profil. Il avait perdu ses rougeurs, et affichait maintenant une mine plus sombre, presque douloureuse. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant, mais ça la frappait maintenant… Bakugo avait un visage très expressif. Elle serra à son tour la main dans la sienne, attendant silencieusement la réponse, ce que l'adolescent fit après une inspiration.

-Quand j'ai été pris par ces connards de l'Alliance et emmené dans leur repaire… Commença-t-il. J'ai jamais dit à personne ce qui s'y était passé. Les pros ont supposés qu'ils avaient prévus de me torturer, ou une connerie du genre, et je les ai laissé dire.

Kyoka sentait le « Mais » qui flottait cependant dans l'air. Bakugo baissa la tête, ses cheveux masquant son regard, et il se mit à raconter.

-Ils m'ont proposé de les rejoindre. Évidement j'ai refusé net et j'ai attaqué l'autre connard aux mains, avant qu'ils ne me sautent tous dessus. J'sais pas combien de temps j'aurai tenu si All-Might n'aurait pas débarqué, quelques minutes après. Après y'a eu le gros combat contre l'espèce de cervelle ambulante, All For One qu'il s'appelle d'après ce que j'ai compris. Les autres débiles ont débarqués et j'y ai vu la possibilité de me cassé de là, alors je les ai suivis. Et… Tu sais comment ça à fini.

All Might avait perdu pratiquement toutes ses forces dans ce combat, et avait dut par la suite prendre sa retraite de héros. Kyoka avait su, comme les autres, la vérité assez vite, ayant suivi le combat à la télévision.

-On m'a dit que ce n'était pas ma faute si… Si c'en est fini d'All-Might… Je sais pas si c'est vrai ou quoi mais… Y'as un truc qui fait que… Que j'y pense tout le temps. Le matin, pendant les cours, le soir, la nuit, putain je ne dormais même plus certains soir. Même All-Might m'a dit que je n'étais pas faible, des trucs comme ça. Mais y'a pas que ça qui… Qui me hante.

Kyoka sentit son poignet frôler sa jambe et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que les trente centimètres qui jusque-là l'avait séparé de Bakugo s'étaient maintenant réduits à trois centimètres. Elle baissa le regard sur leurs mains jointes et sentit son cœur faire un looping arrière, en constatant qu'ils étaient si prêts l'un de l'autre qu'ils se frôlaient mutuellement. Elle se secoua ensuite mentalement pour se reconcentrer sur la situation actuelle, sur les paroles de Bakugo.

Et sentit son cœur sombrer quand elle entendit les prochaines paroles.

-J'avais refusé de devenir un vilain. Pourtant… J'ai fait exactement ce dont on attend d'un vilain. Par ma faute, j'ai réduit à néant tout ce qu'All-Might avait bâti de sa seule présence toutes ses années… J'ai détruit le symbole de la paix. Et ça me hante… Je revois par flash tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, et bordel, quand ais-je réellement été un héros? J'ai brutalisé et frappé le seul qui aurait pu être un ami pour moi depuis qu'on a découvert que j'avais un alter puissant et pas lui, j'ai même été jusqu'à lui suggérer d'aller se suicider! Et je ne parle même pas de tout ceux qui ont eu le malheur de se trouver, même involontairement, sur ma route… J'ai détruit des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de gamins et de gamines avec mon sale caractère, mes insultes et mon comportement de… Vilain. Même débarqué ici, j'ai joué les fiers, mais en fait je ne faisais que de la merde. Alors au final… Cette question… Elle me hante au point de me détruire la santé…

Il redressa alors la tête, et plongea son regard hanté dans celui tremblant de Kyoka, sa main serrant avec force la sienne, tremblant légèrement.

-Est-ce que j'ai tort, de m'entêter à vouloir devenir un héros, alors que j'ai tout d'un vilain?

Cette fois c'est Kyoka qui sentit un violent frisson la traverser de part en part. Son corps bougea avant même qu'elle n'y pense, et elle lâcha la main de Bakugo pour attraper son visage à deux mains et le forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as tout d'un héros, Katsuki! S'écria-t-elle, furax qu'il ose dire une chose pareille. Tu es incroyablement fort, talentueux, intelligent et le premier de la classe au niveau pratique… Ok, le travail en équipe n'est pas ton point fort, mais y'a des tas de héros pro qui bossent en solo! All-Might lui-même travaille seul, quand il débarque dans une situation où il y a déjà plusieurs héros, il ne se joint pas à eux ; il règle le problème tout seul! Et je sais, j'en suis certaine, c'est ce genre de héros que tu es! Ne te laisse surtout pas monter la tête par ce que tu étais quand tu étais petit, tu étais justement un gamin, et tout le monde sais que les gamins peuvent être les pires monstres de la terre! Et avoir une fierté, un orgueil à toute épreuve ne fait pas de toi une horrible personne ou un futur vilain en puissance, bon dieu! Je t'interdis de penser à une chose pareille, tu m'entends, abruti?!

Mais c'est qu'il avait de la merde dans la tête ce crétin en fait! Kyoka se retenait de ne pas lui planter une prise jack dans le front, ou une claque ou deux dans la figure, histoire qu'il oublie tout ça! Puis elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'engueuler le garçon qu'elle était supposée aimer, et qui plus est n'était pas du genre à s'écraser par terre en marmonnant des excuses quand on lui reprochait certaines choses… Mais plutôt du genre à répliquer, et ce de façon très explosive.

Cependant, contrairement à ce dont elle attendait, il ne l'engueula pas à son tour. Non, au contraire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, ni suffisant ni moqueur, mais plutôt doux.

-Ça fait presque deux mois et demi que j'ai arrêté d'en cauchemarder. Révéla-t-il alors.

Deux mois et demi? Kyoka cligna des yeux avant de réaliser de quelle période il parlait réellement, et sursauta en relâchant le visage de Bakugo.

-Depuis le concert… J'y pense presque plus. En fait, la seule fois où j'ai passé une soirée complète à angoisser sur ça… C'est hier soir. Quand t'a passé toute la journée d'hier à m'éviter et que tu t'es enfermée toute la soirée.

Il détourna légèrement le regard, avant de marmonner, un rose apparaissant de nouveau sur ses joues et s'étendant jusqu'à ses oreilles :

-C'est comme ça que j'ai réalisé que… Bah c'était grâce à toi. Parce qu'à la place de cauchemarder sur tout ça je… J'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'ai fait un pas vers toi, avec la musique, pour essayer de te faire comprendre à quel point tu pouvais… Effacer mes démons… Et avant que je ne le réalise hier j'avais jamais remarqué que ben en fait, tu les as carrément butés. T'as pris toute la place, dans ma tête, dans mes rêves, partout. Y'a plus que toi.

Kyoka en était rouge de gêne. Mais pas que… La chaleur qui l'envahissait n'étais pas juste de la gêne. C'était aussi… Du soulagement? De la… Satisfaction? Non, rien de tout ça…

Du bonheur. Le bonheur d'apprendre, même de manière maladroite et détournée, que ses sentiments… Étaient réciproques.

Elle sourit donc, et reprit la main de Bakugo avant de dire doucement :

-Pour moi aussi… T'as tout balayé, pour prendre toute la place. C'était pas… Aussi lourd que ce que toi tu as vécu mais… Pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup…

Bakugo haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ne saisissant visiblement pas de quoi elle parlait exactement.

-Ce que tu as dit, ce soir-là il y a des mois, avant qu'on ne commence les répétitions avec tout le monde. Fit-elle. Comme quoi qu'il ne fallait… Pas juste tenter de devenir amis avec les autres élèves, mais carrément buter toute l'école avec de la musique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis… C'est comme si tout le manque de confiance en moi qui m'a toujours ralentie, persuadé que je n'étais pas si extraordinaire que ça, au pif une héroïne banale qui aimait bien la musique… Ben tout ça avait disparu. Pas en un coup mais… Petit à petit… Et tu en as pris la place. Et tu es… Partout dans ma tête, toi aussi.

Vu la chaleur qu'elle sentait sur son visage, elle devait ressembler à une tomate ou à un homard tout cuit. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait autant à cœur ouvert sur quelque chose d'autre que la musique, et son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Ayant mis l'un comme l'autre leur cœur à nu, ils se fixèrent mutuellement et silencieusement encore quelques minutes, avant de détourner chacun leur regard, embarrassés. Finalement Kyoka attrapa son ordinateur portable et le glissa sur le lit, l'ouvrant et allant chercher une playlist de musique rock qui leur plaisait bien à tous les deux, et laissa les vidéos tourner, avant de se rassoir sur le lit, les jambes toujours pliés vers elle, un bras les entourant. Bakugo quant à lui fit craquer sa nuque, et glissa à reculons jusqu'au mur à côté du lit et s'y adossa. Elle le regarda faire, et rougit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il ouvrit légèrement un bras, dans une invitation bien claire. Kyoka approcha l'ordinateur du garçon, puis s'approcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, où elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Il l'entoura d'un bras cependant, et la tira jusqu'à ce que leur deux hanches, leur cuisse et leur torse soient collés, et une main se posa fermement sur sa tête, la forçant à déposer sa tête contre Bakugo. Plusieurs frissons la parcoururent à ces contacts, et elle ramena ses jambes vers elle, déposant ses genoux sur la cuisse du garçon, qui à son tour posa sa main libre sur un de ses genoux. Elle se contenta de mettre une main contre la hanche non occupée de Bakugo, gardant l'autre contre elle, et ce fut tout.

Collés ainsi, chacun sûr des sentiments de l'autre, tout en ayant le soulagement d'avoir réussi à dire ce qu'ils voulaient révéler, avec la musique rock en fond sonore, ils purent pleinement se détendre. C'était si... Facile. Les complications dignes des romans à l'eau de rose, ou de manga shojo, pourquoi en faire autant? Alors que pour eux, c'était simple. Ils avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient à dire, et c'était compris mutuellement. Kyoka réalisa à ce moment-là la réponse à sa question première. Quand est-ce qu'elle était-elle tombée amoureuse de Katsuki Bakugo?

Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de réponse précise. C'était tout con, mais c'était juste ça. Et pourquoi? Sans doute parce que pour eux… Être eux-mêmes, s'ouvrir si facilement l'un à l'autre…

C'était naturel. Tout simplement.

* * *

Ça fini un peu en queue de poisson, je sais, c'est normal. C'est tout simplement parce que je pense écrire d'autre O.S. sur eux et dans la continuité de cet O.S., peut-être une suite quelques années après le lycée, peut-être un truc du style Denki est jaloux du couple Katsuki-Kyoka, peut-être une jalousie du côté d'Eijiro (Mais comme c'est un gros nounours à câlin, c'est très peu probable que j'écris ça...), peut-être des difficultés durant leurs années de lycée pour leur couple, peut-être tout simplement des moments de joies, leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser, leur première fois si je suis motivée à écrire un lemon hétéro! (J'en ai déjà écrit quelques uns, donc ça ne sera pas une nouveauté pour moi) bref j'ai plein d'idées, et je les publierais tous ici, juré.

Donc n'hésitez pas à follow cet O.S. pour rester alerte, laisser un coms si vous avez des idées à me proposer je prends toujours, pour donner votre avis sur ce ship ou alors insultez-moi en disant que le KiriBaku/KatsuDeku est canon, je m'en fiche xD

Gros bisou à tous, et même si c'est un peu en retard, bonne année, santé, réussite et bonheur à tous!

RedChi-san


	2. Suite 1 : Elles auront sa peau un jour!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Naturel! Celui-ci traite d'avantage du quotidien de nos tourteraux dans l'avenir, loin, très loin après le lycée, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop lourd en descriptions et révélation sur ma vision de l'avenir de ces deux-là! Pour info, ils ont tous les deux 38 ans, et ce chapitre sera plus du point de vue de Katsuki, vu que le chapitre "pilote" était du point de vue de Kyoka...

Je vous laisse là dessus, merci à mes trois reviewers, merci aux cinq favorites et au seul follow, ça m'a trop fait plaisir de voir tout ça!

Petit remerciement spécial pour TuryA ; Thank you very much for your comment and your reading, despite the fact that you do not understand French well, your interest makes me very happy!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience! (Un simple Favorites me comble de joie, pour les lecteurs silencieux, mais un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir! C'est le salaire et l'essence même de la motivation de tout écrivain!)

* * *

Sur le coup, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Du moins, quoi dire exactement. Il cligna des yeux, se redressa sur le canapé et tourna la tête pour clairement la regarder. La jeune fille devant lui avait les mains tremblantes, le visage légèrement baissés, les joues rougis et les yeux hésitants. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Katsuki prit le temps de la détailler du regard, ses paroles tournants en boucle dans son esprit.

Kaya Bakugo était sa petite fierté, comme il aimait si bien le rappeler. Tout chez sa fille lui rappelait lui-même, de sa silhouette tonique à ses yeux carmins, en passant par la masse de cheveux blonds indomptables sur son crâne dont elle avait eu la brillante idée de laisser pousser jusqu'aux épaules durant le collège. Seul la forme de ses yeux, légèrement rectangulaire, rappelait le regard de sa mère, n'ayant pas hérité des oreilles en prises jack de Kyoka.

La petite fille née au début de l'été à peine un an après la fin du lycée avait bien grandit depuis. Katsuki pouvait encore se rappeler avec perfection de cette journée, qui avait chamboulé toute son existence. Kyoka, sa petite-amie depuis la première année de lycée, était enceinte depuis sept mois, et avait donc prit un congé de ses activités d'héroïnes pour un an environ, lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle sur sa grossesse. Le bébé n'était pas, mais alors là pas du tout prévu dans le programme des futurs parents, mais après de nombreuses discussions et disputes, entre eux et avec leurs parents respectifs, ils avaient décidés de garder l'enfant.

Kyoka avait emménagé chez les Bakugo en attendant la naissance de l'enfant, prévoyant de chercher un appartement pour eux-trois plus tard, lorsque leurs deux emplois de super-héros serait mieux assurés. Les parents de Kyoka voyageant constamment pour leur métier de musicien, ils ne pouvaient être présent pour s'occuper d'elle, ce fut la principale raison de son déménagement. Mais intérieurement, c'était aussi pour pouvoir voir tous les jours au quotidien Kyoka, sans l'ambiance de l'internat à l'école... D'ailleurs dans les résidences c'était lui qui avait déménager chez sa petite amie, n'ayant que très peu d'effet personnel contrairement à elle. Ce jour-là donc, elle était au centre commercial avec sa future belle-mère pour aller acheter un siège d'auto pour enfant (l'ancien de Katsuki était trop abimé et celui de Kyoka avait été vendu dans une brocante depuis belle lurette) lorsqu'un vilain avait décidé d'attaquer.

Heureusement, Deku et double-face étaient ce jour-là présent en tant qu'héros, et avait put arrêter ledit vilain avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégât, mais le choc de l'attaque avait été le déclencheur d'un l'accouchement prématuré. Le fils d'Endeavor avait emmener en vitesse Kyoka à l'hôpital le plus proche, tandis que Deku c'était porté volontaire pour aller chercher Katsuki, à ce moment-là en mission hors de la ville. Jamais il n'avait autant stressé de sa vie que ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait craint pendant des heures de ne pas arriver à temps, que le bébé meurs à cause de son accouchement trop prématuré, qu'il souffre de séquelles, que Kyoka souffre trop…

Mais il était arrivé à temps. C'était encore en tenue de héros et complètement trempé (Deku l'avait jeter dans la fontaine devant l'hôpital pour le laver un minimum, il avait combattu un vilain dont l'alter manipulait les déchets…) qu'il était entré dans la salle d'accouchement, un masque et des gants sur lui et une minute plus tard, Kaya naissait.

Et dieu qu'elle avait été frêle et fragile à sa naissance! Minuscule, pouvant à peine émettre un gémissement, la peau violacée de froid et tremblante de faiblesse… Elle avait due rester quelques jours à l'hôpital, de même que Kyoka qui avait très mal vécue l'accouchement. Mais au final, elles étaient toutes les deux sorties une semaine plus tard, en pleine forme.

Cependant, Katsuki pouvait considéré qu'il y avait eu un autre moment où il avait eu terriblement peur pour sa petite princesse. Le jour (presque maudit pour le héros aux explosions) où l'alter de Kaya c'était manifesté.

Elle avait hérité d'un condensé des alters de ses parents, mais le pire mélange possible.

Elle contrôlait les explosions, comme lui. Mais par les sons et les vibrations produits de son corps, un peu comme sa mère. Mais sans les oreilles-prises-jack, aucun moyen de contrôler son alter.

Ce jour-là, heureusement qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. Cela avait commencer par des petits pétards autour de Kaya, mais ça c'était rapidement répandu, chaque sons amplifiant la force des explosions. Et au final, apeuré par tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Kaya avait éclaté en sanglot… Et déclencher une explosion digne des siennes à pleine puissance. Malgré le danger, par peur que Kaya soit blessée ou pire, Katsuki s'était aussitôt précipité sur elle, tandis que Kyoka avait fait évacué le parc où ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là. C'était elle qui les avait retrouver, lui complètement couvert de blessure serrant sa petite princesse contre lui pour la protéger de la moindre explosion, Kaya ayant les oreilles ensanglanté et évanouie.

Après un séjour à l'hôpital, le médecin en charge de leurs cas avait alors apprit aux deux parents une nouvelle qui allait, une fois de plus, bouleversé leur vie entière.

Sous le son brutal et très près d'eux de l'impact de l'explosion, les tympans de Kaya et celui gauche de Katsuki avaient été sévèrement endommagé. Kaya était devenue pratiquement sourde, tandis que lui avait du se résigner à porter un appareil auditif pour son oreille gauche le reste de sa vie. Par chance, avec les technologies actuelles, Kaya avait pu obtenir des implants qui lui permettait d'entendre comme tout le monde, mais dans des sons mécaniques et artificiel. À douze ans elle était devenue complètement sourde.

Et aujourd'hui, sa petite Kaya (devenue entre-temps une jeune adulte de 18 ans, fraîchement diplômée de Yuei de la filière héroïque et étudiante de première année en fac de médecine après avoir avoué à ses parents qu'elle ne souhaitait plus être une héroïne et voulait plutôt devenir médecin international) lui annonçait… Ça? Et pourquoi elle avait cet air si terrifiée, elle savait pourtant que jamais il n'allait être violent envers elle! Il avait déjà haussé le ton quand dans son impertinence du début de l'adolescence, elle avait commencer à se rebeller aux règles de la maison, rentrant très tard le soir (ou tôt le lendemain matin selon les points de vue), répliquant vertement aux reproches, et se permettant d'être vulgaire face à l'autorité… Mais jamais il n'avait été violent, ou méchant avec ses enfants!

-Kaya, pourquoi est-ce que tu as tellement peur? Finit-il par demander.

Sa jeune fille sursauta à sa demande et releva timidement la tête.

-… J'ai peur que tu sois déçu de moi. J'arrête pas de vous décevoir…

-Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Kaya. L'interrompit-il immédiatement en se relevant.

Non, jamais. Il avait déjà été agacé, exaspéré, voir même une fois il avait réellement été en colère contre elle… Mais ce jour-là, Yaoyorozu (devenue entre temps enseignante après quelques échecs qui l'avait trop bouleversé dans son rôle d'héroïne) l'avait appelé depuis l'école pour lui demander de venir en convocation au collège… Et il avait appris, plus tard, que sa propre fille s'amusait à embêté un camarade, jusqu'à déclencher une bagarre contre lui le matin-même.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère contre l'un de ces enfants que ce jour-là. Il lui avait passé un sacré savon une fois de retour à la maison et l'avait sévèrement mit en punition (confiscation de son téléphone portable, interdiction de sortir après 19h, plus le droit aux sorties du week-end avec ses copines, et des travaux supplémentaires à la maison, dont une lettre d'excuse pour l'élève harcelé qu'elle dut lire devant toute la classe). Mais même ce jour-là, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était _déçu_ de sa fille.

-J'ai déjà été en colère et oui bon sang, tu m'as énervé plus d'une fois p'tite peste, mais jamais je n'ai été déçu de toi, ni moi ni ta mère d'ailleurs.

Kaya sembla émue, avant que ses yeux ne se mouille et qu'elle ne commence à chialer. Tiens ça lui rappeler Deku tout ça, elle tenait bien ça de son parrain cette propension à lâcher des larmes à la moindre émotion trop forte. Elle se jeta ensuite dans ses bras et il accepta le câlin en l'enlaçant bien fort, lui tapotant le crâne avec douceur.

-Donc… T'es pas déçu que… Je préfère les filles? Gémit Kaya entre deux sanglots.

-Bien sûr que non. En fait ça m'arrange, jamais je n'aurai à voir un sale type s'approcher de ma princesse.

-Je suis pas une princesse d'abord! Protesta aussitôt la jeune fille.

-Oh si, et t'as tout le caractère pour à mon grand malheur. Enchérit l'adulte avec une voix faussement désespéré.

Sa fille se dégagea et croisa les bras en gonflant ses joues, boudeuse et vexée, et Katsuki ricana en voyant sa tête, identique à celle de Kyoka quand il l'appelait par son ancien surnom… Un claquement de porte suivit un « Tadaïma » d'une petite voix claire fut la conclusion de leur discussion, Kaya reprenant aussitôt ses esprits et fila à la salle de bain sans plus attendre. Lui-même sortit du salon et sourit en voyant ses deux autres enfants.

Si Kaya était sa fierté, Hayato et Tatsuko (Dont le premier Kanji était celui du dragon, il tenait à le préciser) étaient ses trésors. Même s'il était hors de question qu'il le dise un jour à voix haute. Huit ans après la naissance de Kaya, l'envie d'avoir un nouvel enfant ayant prit à Kyoka, et Katsuki étant du même avis, ils avaient d'abord investit dans une maison familiale. Tatsuko était né avec les cerisier du printemps dans le courant de l'année qui avait suivi le déménagement, et deux ans après, Hayato était également venu au monde, en plein milieu de l'automne.

-Papa, papa, papa, regarde, j'ai trouvé un trésor aujourd'hui! S'écria Hayato en se précipitant vers lui sitôt ses souliers enlevés. C'est moi qui l'a trouvé tout seul!

-Bravo p'tit champion! Félicita Katsuki en se penchant pour observer le fameux trésor (qui était en fait un petit coffre en plastique rempli de figurines de super-héros) Et toi Tats', ça été l'école?

Tatsuko haussa les épaules avec un air légèrement renfrogné, mais Katsuki ne s'en formalisa pas. Son fils ainé n'était pas du genre à beaucoup parler, préférant utiliser des mimiques et des expressions faciales pour s'exprimer, ainsi que la musique. Les deux garçons avaient la même chevelure en pique que lui et Kaya, cependant celle de Tatsuko était d'une couleur ébène avec des reflets violets. Il avait le même regard brun-noir que Kyoka et les mêmes traits de visages doux et anguleux. Son alter, le même que celui de sa femme, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et il cachait toujours sa particularité en portant presque constamment un casque audio sur la tête et les cheveux assez longs.

Quant à Hayato… Il était son portrait craché, tant au niveau physique qu'au niveau caractère, il était orgueilleux et fier, sans pour autant être trop imbu de lui-même, comme son père l'avait été au même âge. Mais… L'ironie du sort voulu qu'il apprenne aux quatre ans de son petit garçon, après un examen médical, que son fils était né sans alter.

Et que par la suite, à l'école, il se fasse embêté à cause de ça par quelques camarades… Que son propre fils subisse ce que lui avait fait subir à Deku dans leur enfance avait grandement choqué Katsuki, et l'avait pousser à aller sincèrement demander pardon à celui-ci. Deku lui avait assurer qu'il lui avait pardonné depuis belle lurette, mais pour Katsuki, cela n'était pas suffisant.

Ses peurs et ses démons étaient toujours présent en lui, même s'il avait réussi à en exorciser une bonne partie grâce à Kyoka.

Mais très vite Hayato avait démontré une fierté sans borne d'être né sans individualité, et avait rapidement prouvé à ses camarades et ses parents qu'il pouvait très bien être incroyable à l'école et en sport sans avoir d'alter en plus. Il avait même réussi le coup de maitre d'être dans les élèves les plus populaire de sa petite école primaire, sous l'admiration non feint de pas mal d'adultes de son entourage.

« Pas besoin d'un alter pour être super! » Avait un jour dit Hayato à ses parents, tout souriant malgré les quelques commentaires désobligeant que quelques gamins lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt.

-Et demain, c'est le festival de sport! Vous viendrez nous voir, toi, et maman, et Nee-chan, pas vrai? Lança Hayato.

-Évidemment, p'tite tête. C'est pour ça que maman va rentrer tard ce soir, comme ça elle pourra prendre sa journée demain.

-Yatta, alors c'est papa qui cuisine ce soir! Sautilla de joie le plus jeune des Bakugo. Je veux une omelette! Tu dois faire une omelette pour ton garçon préféré papa!

-Ah non, pas encore d'omelette, on en a eu hier! Répliqua Kaya en sortant de la salle de bain, les poings sur les hanches.

-Mais les omelettes, ça m'aide à avoir super beaucoup d'énergie pour le sport! Il m'en faut pour demain!

-Demandes-en alors demain matin. Soupira Tatsuko en redescendant les escaliers, son uniforme scolaire troquer pour un pantalon et un chandail avec en imprimé un logo du show Metal All Star.

Et encore une fois Katsuki ricana intérieurement en repensant à la tête de Deku quand il avait vu son fils de 9 ans affiché des chandails avec des logos types des groupes de musique rock ou metal, tel des têtes de mort, des femmes à demi-nue ou des armes à feu… De toute façon ces chandails ne sortaient jamais de la maison, alors pourquoi lui en priver si Tatsuko aimait ces groupes?

-Tatsuko-nii, kakoï! Fit Hayato en regardant son frère changé.

Le Tatsuko un peu sombre et simple en uniforme scolaire était bien différent du Tatsuko de la maison. Devenant un peu plus punk, à la fois moins sombre et pourtant plus « Dark », il s'exprimait un peu mieux. Encore une fois, Bakugo père savait que n'importe qui lui dirait que ce n'était pas normal qu'un enfant de 9 ans s'habille ainsi mais franchement, il trouvait ça complètement con de réprimer les passions des enfants (voir de tenter de les supprimer pour de bon pour certains) pour une raison aussi stupide que leur âge.

Et puis qui sais, peut-être que dans un mois Tatsuko ne jurera que par les licornes et les poneys, les enfants changeaient très souvent d'avis après tout. (Quoi qu'il se posera de sérieuses questions si Tatsuko se balade du jour au lendemain avec un t-shirt licorne…)

-Hum… Papa, j'ai… Oublié de dire un truc en fait. Fit alors Kaya, plus gênée et rouge que jamais.

Katsuki envoya son plus jeune se changer dans sa chambre à l'étage, et tourna ensuite son attention vers sa fille, qui dansait d'un pied à l'autre avec un air très… Très embarrassé.

-J'ai hum… Une amie… Une copine en fait. Avoua alors Kaya. Et j'ai heu… Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais ce soir et que… Ben si jamais ça… Tournais mal… Je lui demander de venir et du coup… J'ai… Oublié de lui dire que ça c'était bien passé? Du coup…

Elle s'arrêta là, marmonnant des suites de mots sans queue ni tête, de plus en plus rouge tomate.

-Du coup? Répéta Katsuki, commençant à comprendre de lui-même malgré tout.

La porte sonna alors.

-Du coup… Elle est là. Fini Kaya.

… Ok. Il… Pouvait gérer les trois enfants une soirée sans l'aide de sa femme (qui était juste magique pour les faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil, surtout quand il était question de ménage). Il pouvait accepter l'homosexualité de sa fille ainée, sans soucis, de toute façon à la base il est lui-même bi et durant l'adolescence, avait grandement fantasmé sur son meilleur ami, ce fichu Kirishima qui n'avait jamais capté son intérêt, débile comme il était. Mais gérer et les enfants, et l'annonce de la mise en couple de sa princesse adoré avec une autre fille, en plus de l'info de son homosexualité dans la même soirée… Rajouter à ça le fait que la petite-amie en question était actuellement sur son perron, ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour un soir.

Pourquoi Kyoka devait faire des heures sup' bon sang?! Si elle aurait eu sa propre agence, ou aurait intégré la sienne, il ne serait pas coincé dans une telle galère!

Katsuki inspira un bon coup, passa une main sur son visage et fini par dire du ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait prendre dans une telle situation :

-Est-ce qu'elle est correct niveau alimentaire?

-Elle mange de tout. Répondit rapidement Kaya.

-Ok. Fais-là entrer, vous pourrez aller dans ta chambre faire vos devoirs si c'est pas déjà fait. Et si ça ne dérange personne de son côté elle peut rester manger.

La jeune fille sembla s'illuminer de l'intérieur tant la joie éclaira son visage, et elle se précipita vers la porte après lui avoir donner un énorme câlin de remerciement. Katsuki secoua la tête avec un petit soupir, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. En y entrant, il vit que Tatsuko était déjà penché sur ses devoirs sur la table, et il entendais les petits pas rapides d'Hayato au-dessus de lui. Il devait être en train de jouer, il l'appellerait pour le repas tout à l'heure.

-Papa t'as l'air sur les nerfs. Fit remarquer Tatsuko, en levant le nez de son cahier.

-Ta sœur à invitée une amie et m'a prévenu à la dernière minute. Marmonna Katsuki.

-Et c'est mal? Hayato le fait tout le temps et tu dis rien.

-Disons qu'elles sont plus d'amies, de ce que j'ai compris.

-Ah, Kaya-nee-san à inviter son amoureuse en fait. Comprit Tatsuko.

Katsuki hocha simplement la tête en ouvrant la porte du frigo, cherchant une idée de cuisine pour ce soir. Il restait un fond de sauce à spaghetti, mais il ignorait si son invitée surprise appréciait la cuisine occidentale. Il avait les ingrédients pour un Curry, mais encore une fois, les Bakugo étaient habitués de le manger très épicé, et mystère pour l'invitée.

Il aurait du mal à gérer, surtout intérieurement, ce soir, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas la situation. Il aurait juste voulu un minimum de temps pour se remettre un peu de la mise en couple de sa très chère fille.

-Allo maman? Papa panique. Je te le passe. Fit alors la voix de Tatsuko à côté de lui.

Il tendit la main sans trop être surpris. Tatsuko avait des doigts de fées et petit, il lui était souvent arriver de réussir à prendre un truc sans que ni Kyoka, ni Katsuki ne comprennent comment il avait fait. Comme actuellement son téléphone qui était jusque là dans sa poche arrière de jeans. Il posa l'appareil sur son oreille et aussitôt la voix légèrement amusée de sa femme demanda :

-Tu panique, donc?

-… Kaya a invité sa copine et je l'ai invité à souper. Marmonna-t-il.

-… Quand tu dis sa copine… Son amie? Ou… Plus? Demanda Kyoka doucement.

-Plus.

-Oh je vois. Et j'imagine que vu ta réaction, tu ne veux pas faire fuir la jeune fille et passer pour un père fermé d'esprit.

Il n'émit qu'un léger grognement, alors que Kyoka rigola de son côté. Elle était maligne elle, à se moquer de lui comme ça, alors qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour ne pas se louper sur ce coup! Pourquoi il avait épousé cette femme déjà?

-Pour le repas, prépare ton curry végétarien, celui très doux que tu sers quand Momo et Toru viennent manger à la maison, et avec en accompagnement une salade d'œuf. j'imagine qu'Hayato t'as réclamé une omelette, la salade pourras te permettre de ne pas lui déclencher une crise. Pour dessert, sert les pudding au chocolat, tu marques toujours des points avec ces petites bombes. Pas plus d'une demi portion pour Hayato et Tatsuko! Ah, je te rappelle que Kaya a hérité de nous deux en ce qui concerne les relations intimes, elles n'ont due qu'à peine se tenir la main sans rougir. Après les devoirs, colle les petits devant l'émission spéciale sur Deku, il est diffusé à partir de 18h30, tu pourras discuter dans la cuisine tranquillement avec les demoiselles. Et n'oublie pas que Kaya doit être aussi nerveuse que toi en ce moment!

Ah oui. Parce qu'elle était géniale.

* * *

Hayato avait un peu boudé en voyant le curry végétarien, mais comme l'avait prédit Kyoka, il c'était très vite consolé en voyant la salade et en apprenant ce qui était prévu comme dessert. Les deux jeunes garçons aidèrent à mettre la table, et Katsuki appela Kaya et l'invitée encore anonyme à venir se mettre à table. La réponse légèrement troublé de sa fille lui fit comprendre qu'encore une fois, sa chère femme avait eu raison. Il commença à servir les assiettes alors que les pas résonnaient légèrement dans l'escalier, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elles arrivent en cuisine.

-Hum… Papa, les garçons… Je vous présente Rei. C'est… C'est ma petite-amie.

Rei? Il connaissait ce prénom...

-Bonjour.

La voix de l'inconnue était flutée, douce et presque chantante. Légèrement timide, d'un ton bas mais audible malgré tout. Ayant le dos tourner pour mettre le curry sur le riz dans les assiettes, il ne put voir le visage de la jeune fille immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se tourna vers la table pour déposer les assiettes qu'il entendit d'abord le commentaire d'Hayato :

-Ouah, t'es trop jolie Rei-nee-chan! Soit ma copine aussi!

Suivit d'un petit rire timide et d'un soupir de Tatsuko. Il leva ensuite le regard, et béni à cet instant toutes ces heures qu'il avait passé auprès de son psy, il y a quelques années, à apprendre à canaliser sa colère.

Parce que s'il aurait été comme il y a dix ou douze ans, il aurait exploser de rage en voyant le visage de la petite-amie de sa fille.

Évidement qu'il connaissait ce prénom.

C'était Rei.

Rei Todoroki-Midoriya pour être plus précis.

Il connaissait déjà la gamine de vue. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu cependant, elle devait avoir dix ou douze ans et était toujours à moitié caché derrière un de ses pères. Elle était techniquement la fille biologique de Todoroki et Yaoyorozu, cette dernière ayant accepté de porter les enfants du couple Todoroki-Midoriya il y a une quinzaine d'année. De ce qu'il savait, celle qui fut pendant un temps l'héroïne Creaty avait porter deux enfants pour le couple, une fille et un garçon, appelés respectivement Rei et Ren.

Katsuki savait vaguement que Deku et l'autre double face avaient également adopter deux gamins, des orphelins de la guerre contre l'Alliance des super-vilains, et également des enfants de vilains. Cette bonté d'âme vous me direz…

Pour Rei donc, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit si semblable à son père biologique. Son visage doux, ses yeux légèrement en amande, son petit nez droit et ses pommettes légèrement rosés pourraient lui donner un air très mignon. Ses cheveux étaient, comme ceux de son père, moitié rouge et moitié blanc, mais dans le sens inversé de celui de son paternel. Les mystères de la génétique… La seule chose qui pouvait rappeler Momo chez cette fille, c'était ses yeux de couleur noire et sa silhouette, aussi souple et hum, pulpeux, que sa daronne.

Elle portait aujourd'hui un uniforme scolaire, celui de Yuei, qui fit rappeler un détail à Katsuki qui faillit le faire de nouveau exploser de rage. Mais zen. On respire et on pense à une chose agréable, genre le sourire de Kyoka durant leur premier rendez-vous et sa tête quand il l'avait embrassé par surprise juste avant la première descente d'une montagne russe hyper haute. Ça marchais très bien généralement, la femme de sa vie était son rempart premier contre ses propres démons depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant... Mais par tous les dieux!

 _Cette fille avait quinze ans bon sang!_

-Merci de m'inviter chez vous alors que je suis venue sans prévenir, monsieur. Dit alors la jeune fille en s'inclinant avec une certaine grâce.

-Ce n'est rien. Fit-il en déposant les assiettes devants les garçons. Hayato, est-ce que tu as lavé tes mains avant de te mettre à table?

-Oui, regarde! Répondit le petit en lui montrant ses mains grandes ouvertes, qui étaient en effet propre.

-Bien.

Et ce fut tout. Kaya et Rei s'assirent côte à côte, Hayato à côté de Katsuki qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil et Tatsuko en bout de table, comme à son habitude. Le plus jeune faisait facilement de la conversation, discutant tour à tour avec son père ou son grand frère, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne se tourne vers Rei.

-Dit, Rei-nee-chan, est-ce que tu as un alter? Demanda-t-il sans complexe.

-Oui. Répondit la jeune fille sans paraitre offusqué ou quoi. (Alors que c'était une question très personnelle pourtant.)

Elle leva son bras gauche et celui-ci se couvrit d'une légère couche de glace, ce qui fascina Hayato et Tatsuko. Elle leva ensuite sa main droite et du bout du doigt, fit naitre une petite flamme.

-J'ai le même alter que mon père, et également celui Momo-san, ma mère biologique. Expliqua doucement Rei en retirant la glace et éteignant la flamme par la suite.

... Wait. Quoi? Elle avait... Techniquement deux Alter, et non pas fusionné, comme c'était le cas pour Kaya, mais bien et bien deux alter distinct? Ah, il se rappelait maintenant que Deku avait fait grand éclat à ce sujet, enchaînant les crise de paranoïas sur les crise de terreur, de peur que des types du même calibre que l'Alliance des super-vilains ne tente de l'attraper pour l'étudier. Mais double-face l'avait rapidement calmer en lui disant qu'il était pareil, avec son alter glace et feu. Et pour une fois ce petit con n'avait pas eu tord!

Rei donc, avait l'alter glace-feu-création. Et savait très bien les utiliser de ce qu'il avait put voir!

-Tu peux créer autant de chose qu'elle? Demanda Katsuki, réellement intéressé.

-Dans une moindre mesure, oui. Mais utiliser la glace, le feu et la création les un à la suite des autres m'épuise considérablement, c'est mon principal point faible. Mon prof principal au lycée m'encourage à n'en développer qu'un en premier lieu, puis de pratiquer les autres par la suite, mais je voudrais parfaitement maitriser mes alters.

-Ouah, alors t'as trois alter? Trop cool! S'écria Hayato.

-Plutôt deux… L'alter glace et feu de mon père et l'alter création de ma mère biologique. Répondit doucement Rei.

Cette gamine avait un énorme potentiel pour devenir une héroïne très puissante, Katsuki devait bien le reconnaître. Le reste du repas se déroula plutôt bien, Hayato posait plein de questions de toute sorte à Rei, ne lui laissant presque pas l'occasion de répondre (Il fait quoi d'autre ton alter? Tu t'es beaucoup entraîné? C'est qui ton héros préféré? Moi c'est Deku! T'es à l'école? Laquelle? La même que papa, trop géniale! C'est quoi ton nom de super-héros? Et ton papa? Et ta maman? Ah, t'as deux papa! C'est trop cool, moi aussi je veux deux papa! Ben papa, pourquoi tu crache ton eau?)

-L'émission sur Deku va commencer Hayato. Grogna Katsuki. Tatsuko, tu pourrais…

-Je garde un œil sur le démon. Fit tranquillement son fils aîné en traînant le cadet dans le salon, sous les protestations de celui-ci (Je suis pas un démon, je suis un futur super-héros!)

Mon dieu, il avait presque oublié à quel point Hayato était énervé quand il avait manger trop de sucre, jamais il n'aurait du accepter de lui donner un pudding au complet! Le son de la télévision se fit bientôt entendre et Hayato se calma, captivé par l'émission. Kaya et Rei firent la vaisselle à leur demande mais alors que selon Kyoka, cela aurait été le bon moment pour discuter avec les filles… Il n'en fit rien. Il se fit plutôt un café et fit signe aux filles d'aller dans le salon. Tous se rassemblèrent devant la télévision, et Hayato envahi les jambes de son père pour l'inonder de commentaire et de remarque sur l'émission...

Comme par exemple que oh combien Deku était un super-héros fantastique, qu'il avait trop de chance de travailler parfois avec lui et qu'Hayato voulait le voir en vrai le plus vite possible. Même si Deku venait rendre visite souvent, car il appréciait beaucoup sa filleule et avait une véritable relation d'amitié/rivalité avec Katsuki, que les deux hommes entretenaient régulièrement à coup d'entrainement en conjoint ou de sortit entre « ami »… Sans la présence de Todoroki cependant, celui-ci était apparemment jaloux de la relation entre Deku et lui… Et il n'était qu'un imbécile, ok il était bi mais pas un connard qui trompe sa femme et brise un autre couple dans la foulé.

De toute façon il était purement et simplement enchainé à Kyoka, officiellement grâce à son alliance au doigt dont la jeune femme portait la jumelle, mais aussi spirituellement, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de s'ouvrir et s'imprégner ainsi d'une autre personne. Il n'aimait qu'une fois, et c'était Kyoka Bakugo que son âme et son coeur avaient choisis.

L'émission sur Deku dura une bonne heure et demie, avant d'enchérir sur une émission cette fois d'une heure où une journaliste interviewais Deku, qui parla à un moment de l'importance de la confiance entre les héros.

-Y-a-t-il un héros en particulier à qui vous confierait votre vie dans une situation critique? Demanda la journaliste.

-Et bien, en premier mon mari, bien évidement. Répondit le Deku de la télévision avec un grand sourire brillant de naïveté et d'amour. (C'est vrai qu'il était ouvertement gay, même en public et ayant énormément contribué à l'acceptation de l'homosexualité dans le pays…) Mais sinon… Ground Zero serait parmi mes premiers choix, si choix il y a. Bien évidemment, je considère tous les héros comme mes alliés et je leur fait tous confiance.

-Ground Zero? S'étonna la journaliste, avec une sincère surprise.

Et le Deku passa une bonne partie de l'émission à expliquer à quel point il lui faisait confiance, qu'il était un héros exemplaire et méritant, qui méritait clairement sa place dans le classement. Qui changeait régulièrement, parfois c'était Deku le numéro un, parfois c'était Katsuki, parfois c'était les deux et ils devaient départager… Du coup le public considéraient souvent que Deku et Ground Zero étaient respectivement 1er et 2ème, tel All Might et Endeavor dans leurs temps. Et Katsuki eu envie de partir pour le plateau de tournage et provoquer cet imbécile de Deku en duel, histoire de le battre devant témoins et lui apprendre à oser le vendre comme une sorte de... Type sympa et protecteur... Il n'était pas du tout comme ça!

...

Ok, peut-être un peu avec ses enfants... Et Kyoka... Mais ils étaient les seuls exceptions!

À la fin de l'émission, il était pratiquement 21h et les deux plus jeunes baillaient déjà. Katsuki ordonna donc la mise au lit des petits (Hayato protesta d'abord, mais au final son père gagna en lui assurant qu'il allait perdre la course du festival s'il ne dormait pas longtemps.) et Kaya déclara raccompagner Rei chez elle.

Cependant, après avoir brodé ses deux garçons (si, si, même Tatsuko, malgré sa grimace d'agacement.) il descendit les escaliers et vit que les deux filles semblaient l'attendre sur le palier. Bon…

-… Papa, je sais ce que tu vas dire pour… Voulu commencer Kaya.

-Kaya. L'arrêta immédiatement Katsuki. Ce que je veux surtout que tu comprennes, c'est que votre différence d'âge va beaucoup faire parler, et pas en bien. Tu es une adulte, tu vas à la fac et ta petite-amie est en première année de lycée.

Sa fille se mordilla la lèvre et hocha doucement la tête. Rei de son côté ne souriait plus, bien qu'elle restait sereine en apparence.

-Si vous savez que ça va entrer en compte, et que vous gardez ça en tête, alors c'est bon. Fini-t-il.

-… Hein? Fit Kaya, en clignant des yeux.

-J'ai dit c'est bon, princesse.

La jeune fille se figea sur place, tandis que les yeux de Rei brillèrent de joie. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère en s'inclinant à nouveau doucement, et Kaya lui sauta dans les bras pour un gros câlin.

-On c'était entendu sur un câlin par jour. Grimaça-t-il.

-Ça ne compte pas quand tu décides d'être aussi génial, papounet!

Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner du surnom honni, Kaya fuit par la porte suivit de sa petite amie, avec un petit gloussement de joie. Le père de famille secoua la tête en se demandant quand est-ce que sa fille avait pris autant d'audace, avant de se dire que ça devait venir de son foutu parrain.

* * *

Il était allongé dans le lit, par-dessus les couvertures, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Quelques pas léger s'approchèrent du lit, suivit de quelques froissements de tissus et un poids s'ajouta derrière lui. Il se tourna et écarta un bras, suffisamment pour que Kyoka se glisse de son côté, pour se blottir contre son torse. Juste à la tension présente dans les épaules de sa femme, et il comprit qu'elle était pas mal sur les nerfs et stressée. Il massa doucement sa nuque, sachant qu'elle allait bientôt lui expliquer, avec peu de détail, ce qui se passait.

-Journée difficile. Fini-t-elle par grogner en marmonnant. Les stagiaires qu'on a cette année sont tellement imbu d'eux-mêmes, j'ai jamais vu ça. Tu te rends compte qu'il y en a un qui a commencer à faire une crise parce que quelques civils ne sont pas venu le saluer dans la rue pendant une patrouille?

-J'imagine que tu l'as très vite mâté. Ricana Katsuki, devinant aisément la suite.

-Engueuler serait le mot le plus juste, en fait. Soupira Kyoka, avec une gêne dans la voix. Son stage fini dans deux jours et il n'a pas changer un poil, mais je ne vais pas abandonner jusqu'à la fin pour lui faire comprendre qu'avoir de l'ego, c'est bien, mais de l'égocentrisme couplé à de l'arrogance qui n'a pas lieu d'être, c'est le pire pour un héros. Certes tu pouvais être pire dans le temps, mais au moins tu avais certaines bonnes raisons d'être arrogant, tu étais le meilleur. Sauf pour les relations sociales. Enfin… J'ai hâte aux stages de Yuei, ils sont prévu pour dans… Trois ou quatre semaines?

-Dans 22 jours. Marmonna Katsuki, sans commenter le petit reproche de sa femme.

Elle avait raison de toute façon, il avait été d'une arrogance tellement débile quand il était plus jeune qu'il en avait parfois presque honte en y repensant… Avant de se dire que c'était simplement de la confiance en soi très poussé, pas de la simple arrogance pure. Kyoka grommela quelque peu, avant de reprendre le silence. Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, puis la femme se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder son mari dans les yeux en haussant un sourcils.

-J'ai entendu de belles choses en rentrant à ton propos.

-À ce point? Grimaça le blond.

-Kaya était sur le chemin du retour quand je l'ai ramassé en voiture, elle m'a raconter à quel point tu étais un père formidable, ouvert d'esprit et génial.

-… Sa petite-amie, c'est Rei, la fille de Deku et Double-face. Soupira Katsuki. Elle a juste quinze ans la gamine, cette relation risque de n'aboutir à rien, à cet âge-là on reste rarement sur le même intérêt.

-Nous avions quinze ans aussi quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, et regarde où on en est aujourd'hui.

-Mais on a tous les deux été pas mal… Tenter ailleurs, à cet âge.

-Rei-chan est une bonne personne, certes elle est un peu jeune pour Kaya, mais elle est très mature, responsable et travailleuse… Ses pères l'ont très bien élevé, tu sais ça.

Katsuki hocha la tête à cette remarque. Il savait très bien, pour en avoir déjà subit quelques fois les frais, que Deku était complètement gaga de ses enfants et les élevait avec tout l'amour et la bonté de son cœur… Et abreuvait son entourage professionnel d'anecdotes sur ceux-ci. Il distribuait également moult photo à l'appuis, gagatisant à chaque cliché comme un foutu père poule, mais Katsuki avait toujours refuser d'en prendre. Se balader avec les photos de gamins d'un autre que lui dans les poches, non merci.

-L'avantage de tout ça est quand même que maintenant, je n'ai plus la moindre chance de me retrouver avec le sosie de Deku comme beau-fils. Fit-il avec une grimace.

Ren était le portrait craché de son père biologique, physiquement et mentalement (peut-être un brin pervers de ce qu'il avait entendu dire cependant, Momo pestait apparemment beaucoup sur le garnement qui s'amusait apparemment à soulever les jupes de ses camarades...), à l'instar de sa soeur, comme si Creaty avait plus ou moins fait exprès durant ses grossesses pour que les enfants ressemblent au maximum à un seul de leur parent. Techniquement impossible, mais la coincidence était tellement grande qu'il y avait surement un truc quelque part.

-Mais… Tu es de nouveau ami avec Midoriya, ou alors j'ai raté quelque chose? Fit Kyoka, surprise.

-Si, si… C'est justement pour ça que ça aurait été embêtant que je butte son fils pour avoir osé toucher ma fille. Relativisa Katsuki en haussant les épaules.

Kyoka gloussa en entendant les paroles de son mari, puis se rappela de quelque chose. Elle stoppa presque net son rire, et prit un air un peu plus… Naïvement joyeux.

-… Kyoka?

-Hum… Fit-elle. Comment dire… Reste vigilant, papa poule, tout n'est pas perdu.

-… Les garçons sont trop jeunes pour avoir des copines… Ou copains, dépendamment de leurs préférences. Grogna le père de famille, protecteur.

-Oui, mais dans vingt ans, tu devras peut-être montrer des crocs au final. Lâcha Kyoka en se relevant du lit pour trottiner jusqu'à son sac.

Katsuki laissa son regard vagabonder sur les courbes simples mais qu'il appréciait plus que tout de sa femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne quelque chose d'une des poches de son sac, une sorte de document duquel elle sortit un grand papier. Elle alluma la lumière de la chambre avant de revenir auprès du lit, posa le papier sur ses genoux et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant d'attraper un peignoir et sortir de la pièce.

… Depuis quand sa Kyoka si pudique se baladait en peignoir dans sa maison? Elle détestait cela habituellement, à cause des enfants, elle ne voulait pas les traumatiser en les faisant voir « maman toute nue » selon ses dires! Katsuki baissa le regard vers le papier, il était mit à l'envers et il commençait à sentir une certaine appréhension… Après une brève minute d'hésitation cependant, il fini par le prendre et le retourner…

Pour faillir s'étouffer sous le choc.

Une photo. En noir et blanc. D'une échographie. Un bébé, tout petit, peut-être de trois ou quatre mois selon sa propre expérience, et une fille en plus de ça…

Et écrit avec un crayon blanc dans le coin : « Félicitation pour la quatrième fois, futur papa. J'insiste pour avoir le monopole du prénom cette fois, tu l'as eu pour les garçons et c'est Izuku qui a trouvé pour Kaya. » Il sortit aussitôt de la chambre et trouva Kyoka en train de se préparer un verre d'eau, qui lui jeta un œil mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

-… On avait dit qu'on arrêtait à trois enfants… Et tu as encore ton stérilet de cuivre? Fit Katsuki à voix basse.

-Je sais… Je suis désolée j'ai… Un peu mentit. J'ai été voir notre médecin de famille en fait, ce soir, j'avais peur que le bébé soit en danger… Elle est là, et elle s'accroche, mais comme on ne peut pas m'enlever le stérilet, elle peut mourir à tout moment. J'ai pris mes congés de maternité pour le mois prochain et Bare Handeath m'a mise sur la paperasse à partir de demain. Et pour le nombre d'enfants… Je suis certaine qu'on arrivera à élevé un quatrième sans soucis.

Katsuki soupira et prit Kyoka dans ses bras, la laissant s'accrocher à lui. Il pouvait presque sentir le début de nervosité dans sa voix, et il prit sur lui pour ne pas montrer la sienne. Mais intérieurement, son esprit tournait à plein régime. Un quatrième enfant… Déjà qu'il avait tout le temps peur de faire des gaffes monstrueuses avec les trois premiers, certes Kaya avait dix-huit ans et savait à peu près bien se débrouillée toute seule, mais Tatsuko et Hayato étaient encore tout petit, ils avaient besoins encore de toute l'attention de leur parents… Avec l'arrivé d'un bébé, même pas prévue en plus, ça risquait de beaucoup compliqué les choses… Ils n'avaient même pas de chambre pour elle et même avec leur deux salaires, il ignorait s'ils pourraient se permettre de déménager dans une maison plus grande!

Et merde, Kyoka se raidit entre ses bras, elle avait du sentir sa panique. C'était pratiquement un don, elle et Tatsuko semblaient toujours comprendre ses états d'âmes même quand il essayait de les cacher.

-Katsuki… Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante. Je suis dé/

-Ne t'excuse pas. La coupa tout de suite Katsuki. Je t'interdit de regretter, même une seconde, l'existence de ce bébé. Elle est là, elle va naitre en bonne santé et on va s'occuper d'elle, comme on l'a fait pour Kaya, Tatsuko et Hayato.

-… Comment fais-tu pour toujours être si… Confiant?

-J'ai la meilleure femme du monde, le job de mes rêves et trois enfants qui font ma fierté, bientôt un quatrième, pourquoi je serais désespéré?

Kyoka laissa passer un petit rire et il la souleva doucement pour la ramener dans leur chambre, il fallait qu'elle se repose à partir de maintenant. Il allait débriefé les enfants le lendemain, après le festival de sport des garçons, qu'il faudrait aider beaucoup leur mère jusqu'à ce que leur petite sœur naisse.

Et par-dessus tout, il espérait grandement réussir à survivre à cette enfant. Entre la mère qui réussissait à le faire passé du plus grand bonheur au pire désespoir possible, Kaya qui s'amusait également à lui balancer des nouvelles lui filant presque un arrêt cardiaque… Il espérait que cette petite demoiselle dans le ventre de Kyoka saurait être gentille et lui éviter une énième crise de panique déclencher par les femmes Bakugo!

Elles auront sa peau un jour!

* * *

Je pense traiter de leur premier rendez-vous dans un prochain chapitre, le prochain ou un autre, ça va dépendre de mon inspiration! Comment avez-vous trouvé Katsuki version adulte et papa? Et les enfants? Hayato est mon chouchou en passant, même si j'adore tout autant les deux autres ^^ Je trouve juste ça juste et tellement évident que Katsuki ait un enfant sans alter, et que c'est le déclencheur de sa réconciliation avec notre petit Deku d'amour, même si lui l'a pardonné depuis un bon moment vu comment ça se présente dans le manga ^^' T'es trop gentil Izuku!

Ah et oui, je l'ai mit avec Shoto. Parce que s'il n'est pas avec Katchan ou avec Ochako pour les fans d'hétéro, il est très bien avec notre tout feu tout glace ^^

D'ailleurs, si des lecteurs de "Un moineau s'en mêle" passent par ici, je prévois une petite suite avec justement eux et évidement Endeavor et Hawks parce que duh, si je peux les caser, je n'hésite pas!

Si vous voulez d'ailleurs un chapitre sur la famille Todoroki-Midoriya, ou sur les enfants, dites-le moi en commentaire! J'ai déjà deux-trois idées pour ce côté-là, j'attends juste le feu vert des lecteurs pour voir si ça intéresse avant de me lancer!

Bisou à tous!

RedChi-san


End file.
